


An Item of Some Importance

by trekkiepirate



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, tumblr prompt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkiepirate/pseuds/trekkiepirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompted on tumblr: I would like jealous Eggsy, green eyes etc. dat good stuff!</p><p>"Not since Valentine had Eggsy wanted to kill someone so much. Preferably slow. Brutal."</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Item of Some Importance

Not since Valentine had Eggsy wanted to kill someone so much. Preferably slow. Brutal.

The object of his wrath sat directly across the table at Harry’s left hand, fucking… fucking making eyes at Eggsy’s… at Eggsy’s,,,

He didn’t know what to call Harry. Not now that they were more than what they’d been. Some dinner dates, a few kisses here and there. One rushed mutual handjob that Eggsy still fell asleep wanking to most nights.

With more relish than necessary, Eggsy stabbed his knife into his steak and sliced a piece off like it was the man he’d been introduced to as “dear Richard, who’s come to join us for dinner.” Obviously not a knight, or he’d have a code name, but still he was allowed to sit at the Round Table (which was rectangular, but Eggsy had been told to shush when he pointed that out).

Harry laughed, head thrown back and his eyes closed. Okay, fuck this shit. That laugh was fucking reserved for one Gary “Eggsy” Unwin and not a snobby tosser with a receding hairline and a figure that was not taking to middle age as well as Harry’s (and if Roxy were to be believed, Merlin’s). “Rich, you always did know just how to make me laugh.”

“That’s it,” Eggsy growled, throwing his napkin from his lap onto the table. “Either stop fucking drooling over my… my… my Harry or you and me is going outside for a chat.” Eggsy cracked his knuckles so the meaning of ‘chat’ wouldn’t be mistaken.

Richard the Tosser blinked up at Eggsy, then over to Harry. “What is the lad on about?”

Eggsy was about to deliver quite a few choice words about what he was on about when Harry interrupted.

“I may,” fuck, was that Harry looking nervous? “May have forgotten to mention an item of some importance, causing Eggsy to draw an incorrect conclusion.”

“Impo-” understanding came over Richard the Tosser’s features and he frowned at Harry. “You little shit.”

“Hey!” Eggsy said, anger not dulling his reflex to defend Harry from all outsiders.

Richard the Tosser looked up at Eggsy. “Oh no, believe me, I’ve known this one since he was in nappies in Mother’s arms and he is, indeed, a little shit.”

“Nappies? Mother?” Eggsy said. “Harry, what the fuck is he on about?”

Harry’s mouth began to open but Richard spoke first. “No, you shut it. You’ve confused the boy enough, clearly.” He addressed Eggsy. “Do sit back down, lad. I promise I was not drooling over Harry because he is, in fact, my youngest brother”

“Brother?” Eggsy turned to Harry for confirmation. “You have a brother?”

“Two brothers, a sister, one brother-in-law and two sisters-in-law. Not to mention a parcel of nieces, nephews as well as our parents happy and well in the country,” Richard answered. “Really, Harry? Past fifty and still acting like you’re a loner, all mysterious and swanning around like you’re alone in the world. My god, every time you fall in love, you turn into a right berk. My boy,” Richard addressed Eggsy, “I was meant to be the first envoy from the family to meet you, as Harry has not uttered a single sentence that did not include your name since he met you. I would like to apologize for my brother being a little shit.”

Eggsy turned his wide eyes from Richard to Harry. “You love me?”

“Very much so,” Harry said, a hand reaching out to lay atop of Eggsy’s. “I’m sorry I haven’t been forthcoming with many details about my life. I haven’t had anyone meet my family in quite a long time.”

“Ever,” Richard cut in. “You’ve never brought anyone to meet us all before, but if that boy is not at Mother’s Christmas Eve luncheon, I will kick your arse, Harry Crispin Hart.” Richard stood. “Eggsy,” he held out his hand, “lovely to meet you. I would like to give this all another try sometime next week when my brother has had sufficient time to bring you up to speed.”

With that, he took his leave and Eggsy was left staring at Harry.

“I know you must have many questions,” Harry said.

“Too right,” Eggsy said. “For starters,” his lips quirked. “Crispin?”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh there will be more of Harry's family, do not worry, dearlings. Lots more. *grins*
> 
> As a note of interest: Crispin means "Curly-haired" in Latin and it is my new Harry headcanon middle name. :)
> 
> Also, if you'd like to come prompt me, find me at tumblr I am @trekkiepirate (basically I'm trekkiepirate everywhere)


End file.
